A Million Tears Or More
by The Kirei Rocket
Summary: PG just to be safe. My first post on FF.net! Yay! People be warned, this a little strange, and it has Sorato, Michi, and Miyakeru. It's a song-fic.


Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, and I don't own the song. It's by Midnight Sons. And trust me, I was just a tad sleepy when I wrote this, so beware. It has Sorato, Michi, and Miyakeru. If you have a problem with any of these pairings, LEAVE NOW! Flames go to my pet Vulpix and any extras are for Agumon! ^ _ ^  
  
  
buA Million Tears Or More/b/u  
  
  
  
  
  
uMatt's POV/u  
  
I feel like I'm dead myself. My whole body went numb the night I got the call. It was from T.K. He was crying and  
crying, and didn't say hardly anything until I asked him what happened. "There was a car crash," he sobbed, "Yolei,  
Mimi, and Sora..." At that moment I felt a lump in my throat. I told myself to calm down, because he never said they  
were dead. He must have read my mind. "None of them survived..." he said before bursting into tears again. I hung  
up the phone and stared into space, letting the news sink in. I kept telling myself I'd see her again tomorrow. Told  
myself she was at her own house, sleeping soundly in her bed, dreaming. Next I told myself that this was just me and  
it was *my* dream. But after about ten minutes, I snapped. I completely trashed our apartment before falling onto  
the couch and sobbing loudly. I called out her sweet name... and wondered if it was destiny. Wondered if maybe her  
mother had named her something else besides a name that ment sky, she'd still be living. Thought maybe because  
Sora ment sky, that she was supposed to be there. I pounded my fist into the couch and continued to cry. We'd had a  
fight that day... and I never got a chance to say I was sorry. It was all my fault, anyway... and she'd've said it was  
her fault if she was still alive. That's how sweet she was... But the fault was mine, and now she's gone... I still  
remember that day, clear as pure water. And I hope when I see her again, she'll know that I cried a million tears or  
more, and I never woke up a single day without wishing she were right beside me. Until then, I'll be a ghost person...  
still in solid form, yet detached from the world around me. Everything but my soul and my memory died that night  
with Sora. I suppose a bit of my love is still left... But only the part that loved Sora. And don't get me wrong, I was  
upset about Yolei and Mimi too, but they didn't amount up as much to me as Sora did, I'm sure you can understand  
that. T.K. still cries every now and then like I do, but he's found a new love. I don't know how he can do it...   
  
uTai's POV/u  
  
She didn't know. That's why I hate myself every day. She never knew... I watch Matt sometimes... he's so  
miserable. He says most of him died that night, too. I can tell. He also told me that the first second he sees his love  
again, he's going to tell her exactly how much she means to him, and how miserable he felt untill that day. The first  
time I see my love, I'm going to tell her that I loved her. That I still love her. Everyone always thought it would be the  
other way around... That Sora and I would be together, and Matt and Mimi. Well, they were wrong. Sora and I were  
very good friends, yes, but that was all. I was the first to know how much she liked Matt, but knew everyone would  
just think she liked him because he was popular and cute. She saw inside of him... In a way, they were just like each  
other. Maybe because their strongest qualities, love and friendship, as reflected on their crests, are so much alike.  
You can't have friendship without at least a little love, and love starts out as a regular friendship. I told Mimi this  
once a while ago, because I knew she already knew Sora's attraction for Matt. She giggled and said that she never  
knew I could think that well, and said that she thought my hair might have doubled as my brain that day, because it'd  
always been so much bigger. I laughed too. It's memories like that that make me live every day. T.K. was pretty bad  
for awhile too. His best friend is still my little sister Kari. It was actually her that helped him... She hooked him up  
with one of her friends. See how that goes? Again, people had always thought it would be different. That T.K. and  
Kari went together. They're just really good friends, that's all. Like Sora and I were. But there is one thing I'm happy  
about. I thank God that Kari didn't go with Sora, Mimi, and Yolei that night. She had happily planned to spend the  
night out with the girls... they were going to go to the mall and then have a kiddie-like sleepover at Yolei's house. Act  
like kids again, even though they were all teens. But Kari was sick, and couldn't go. Sometimes I wonder, though,  
what it would have been like if Kari had gone with too. Matt would still be the same... his lifeless self, just existing.  
T.K. would have taken it even all the more harder, and would've never gotten together with Kari's friend. He'd be  
just like his brother. I probably would be too... if I lost my love and my sister at the same time... But Mimi, someday  
I'll see you again. And I'll tell you I love you. And now, I start to cry again...  
  
uTK's POV/u  
  
Everyone thought it was so strange. They thought Yolei and I weren't ment to be at all. Does that really matter when  
you're in love? I don't know, I'm only 13... At least that's what my mother said when I told her I liked Yolei. She was  
so young... It hardly seemed possible that she could be here one minute and gone the next. Kari was there for me.  
She's my best friend, okay? Everyone thinks she's my girlfriend just because I care about her and hug her and stuff  
like that. She's the one who hooked me up with my girlfriend now. She's a friend of Kari's. I feel so sorry for Matt  
though. I didn't want to call him that night. When I told him they didn't make it, he was silent. I'd started crying again.  
He just hung up. I went over the next morning, and found the enire place trashed. Matt was on the couch crying. It  
looked like he'd been crying for hours, and when I asked him how long... well, he just held up seven fingers. I'd  
called him at 10:30, so that ment he'd been crying since a half hour after I called, and now it was 6 AM. He kept on  
saying "It's my fault... it's all my fault!!" over and over again. At the time, I didn't know why he was saying that. Dad  
would be home any minute... I just said goodbye, figuring Matt could talk to dad alone... if he talked at all. I'd never  
seen him so miserable. Now he's like a ghost... or at least that's how he put it. I learned that he'd had a fight with her  
that very day. If only she could see how much he loves her...  
  
Every now and then, I go to the cemetary and visit Yolei. I'll sit there for hours sometimes... Just talking. People  
walking by look at me like i'm crazy, but every now and then there's one who seems to understand, and politely nods  
at me. But when I leave, I always pass Sora and Mimi's graves, which are right next to each other. There's always  
something at both of them... from Matt and Tai. I went yesterday... For Mimi, there were countless numbers of  
flowers from Tai, some liliacs from Matt (he had some for Yolei too), a small note from me, some dirt in a jar from  
Palmon (she'd said it was something I wouldn't get... she's right because I don't) and flowers from her parents. For  
Sora, there was also a huge collection. A gold dipped rose, other sorts of flowers, his harmonica, and a really sweet  
poem about the sky from Matt, a figurine of a soccer player with her old number on it from Tai, another small note  
from me, her helmet from Biyomon (she'd had it), and flowers from her mother. Yolei had stuff too, though. Tons of  
flowers from me (Matt had given me money... all he did was work anymore so he had lots of it, he usually just  
bought stuff for Sora and enough stuff to keep himself alive when dad's gone on business trips), her two digieggs  
from Hawkmon, the liliacs Matt had given her, some flowers from Tai, and flowers and stuff from her parents and  
her brother. Of course the other Digidestined gave them stuff too, but I don't remember what it was.  
  
I still have her Digivice... it sits on top of my dresser next to mine. I haven't gone to the Digital World since it  
happened... Patamon's been with me, and so has Hawkmon. Biyomon and Palmon are both with Tai. Matt hasn't  
seen Gabumon for awhile, and couldn't take care of Biyomon either. She understood. I'll probably go today, though.  
Tell Gabumon what's up, because he's probably wondering where Matt's been. I'll have to break the news to him. I  
look at my dresser right now. My digivices and Yolei's digivice sit there. Then I notice something. I pick it up. It's a  
package with film in it. I'd asked my mom to develop it a while ago, and she probably just did. I open it up and look at  
the old pictures. The first one is of Yolei. She looked really happy. I smile, and look at the next to pictures. Both of  
Yolei and Kari having a waterballoon fight. Next picture is one of Sora and Matt. They're both sleeping. Matt doesn't  
know I ever took the picture, but I remember now. I had to. They just looked so cute. Yes, they were fully clothed! I  
have more pictures of Sora and Matt together, more of Yolei, a couple of Kari, one of Yolei and I taken by Kari, two  
pictures of Mimi, and one of Tai and Matt. The rest of them were just strange shots, like of the kids at school playing  
soccer, or my mom giving Matt a lecture on not cleaning up him and dad's apartment. I go to put them in my top  
drawer, and find something else yet. Sora's tag and crest. She'd left it over here once a while ago, and never got it  
back. I'll give this to Matt...  
  
uNobody's POV/u  
bThe Next Day/b  
"This is going to be my last concert. I got up enough energy and got enough life in be to sing this song with all the passion i've got  
left. This is for someone very special... She was my first and only true love..."   
  
i How will I start tomorrow without you here  
  
Who's heart will guide me while the answers disappear?  
  
Is it to late, are you to far gone to stay?  
  
Best friends forever, should never have to go away  
  
What will I do? You know I'm only half without you  
  
How will I make it through?  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
  
Returned to me, someday, some how, some way  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
I'd cry you and ocean if you would sail on home again  
  
Wings of emotion will carry you and all they can  
  
Just like love guides you and your heart will chart the course  
  
Soon you'll be drifting to the arms of your true north  
  
Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by  
  
And still they're not dry  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
  
Returned to me, someday, some how, some way  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
I'd hold you close and sigh the words I've only whispered before  
  
For one more chance, for one last dance inside of me  
  
That I would like and love (AN: i'm not sure about that one)  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
  
Returned to me, someday, some how, some way  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me.../i  
  
Matt dropped the microphone. "I love you, Sora... I'm so sorry..." he whispered, looking at the sky. A couple tears  
found their way out of his eyes and rolled down his cheek. 


End file.
